1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method and computer usable program code for protecting data within a portable storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, there are many cases in which data recorded on portable storage devices, such as magnetic tape, floppy disk, compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM), memory stick, and the like, is considered private and highly confidential. This confidential data may include proprietary programs, trade secrets, customer lists, marketing data, and other highly valuable business and technical information. In view of this, owners of the confidential data have a duty to prevent unauthorized access to the data so as to safeguard the private information and secrets contained within portable storage devices against theft.
Conventional methods employed to safeguard such data includes the use of guards, fences, gates, identification cards, and security door codes to limit access to secure areas. In addition, lock boxes and safes may be utilized to store the portable storage devices, which contain the confidential data. However, these safeguard methods are only effective to the extent that the secure areas, lock boxes, and safes are secure from unauthorized entry.
Further, passwords, personal identification numbers (PINs), and data encryption also are known safeguards for preventing unauthorized access to confidential data contained within portable storage devices. However, as the technology for preventing unauthorized access to data advances, equal advances are made in the methods for gaining unauthorized access to confidential data. Such unauthorized access methods may include decoding or “hacking” user access codes, such as passwords, PINs, and encryption keys, or other independent credentials used to limit access to data or to hide the data making it unreadable.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved computer implemented method and computer usable program code in a distributed data processing system for protecting data contained within a portable storage device.